


You'll be alright

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Tony and May are friends, trigger warnings will be pointed out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: After Peter Parker comes back from Thanos' grasp, he now has to deal with the recovery. With his family and friends, he should be able to feel safe. Right? Read tags though!





	1. May you sleep well

**Monday-1:30AM**

_"i don't feel so good."_

" _You're alright."_

_"I don't-I don't what's happening. Save me! Save!"_

Peter tossed back and forth in his sleep as he tried to escape his own death. 

_"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please, I don't wanna go..."_

Footsteps were rushing to his room as he was failing to escape what was about to come. 

_"I'm sorry."_

_Dust._

He shot up as he screamed like he was being murdered. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP IT!" He felt someone shaking him and calling his name. 

"Peter, it's alright," the familar female voice called. "You're home."

**May.**

"It hurts," the young boy sobbed as his breath hitched. "It's like I'm being pulled apart! Stop it, May! Stop the pain!"

It broke her heart to know that her bright, nerdy nephew was struggling and not knowing what to do **shattered** her. "Let's lay down, okay? I'll be right here when you wake up."

"You promise, May?" His voice was broken. It sounded so young yet so exhausted. 

"Yes, baby." She assured with concern. 

He gave in and fell down to the bed once more as she followed him. She had pulled him closer to her as her one hand played with his soft curls. But she knew one thing. 

**She had to talk to Tony.**

* * *

The next morning, Peter woke up next to May as she promised. He turned over to look at the time.  **7:30A.M.** He shook her body to wake her up. "M-May?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she was slowly waking up. 

"I'm sorry." 

She sat him up on the bed as she sat herself up. "There is nothing to be sorry over. You did the right thing,"

"I feel bad-"

"Don't." She pulled his head in to kiss his forehead. 

"You got work today, don't you?"

"I won't be home for a while," she pointed out. "Honestly, I don't know when I'll be back, so I may have you go to Tony's."

"I can manage on my own." Peter said and gave a small yet fake smile. 

"I know, but I don't want you to." She stood from the bed and walked out.  **Time to call Tony.**

She took her phone that Tony had given her and tapped the call icon next to his name. 

* * *

Tony was never granted the power to sleep. He knew that for one thing. Things have gotten better with the team livig together again, which was a good sign for everyone. He was looking forward to a tech-free morning until...

"Incoming call from May Parker." F.R.I.D.A.Y reported. 

"Fuck. Patch her through," he stated quickly. "May, what's up?"

 

 

 


	2. Tony and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When May calls Tony, he's been trying to avoid the situation as much as possible. But with May's news, he's not going to get that avoided anytime soon. 
> 
> I got help with this one so hii!

As much as Tony loved Peter, he didn't want to risk losing him again so he did what he does best: lock himself in his workshop. However, with a call from May Parker being patched through, his wish might not come true. 

"May, what's up?" He asked as he was fixing arrows for Clint Barton or Hawkeye. 

"I need to talk to you," May said from the other line. She took a deep breath as if she was trying to keep herself from breaking down. "Something's wrong with him."

A screwdriver fell out of Tony's hand. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't go to sleep until early this morning. He was sleeping, but I heard him screaming bloody murder. I just want to know what-"

"I told you everything, so have a good day."

"Are you serious right now?" She asked with anger. "My nephew has been flipping out ever since he came back, and you're just going to avoid him? Just tell me-"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not?!" Her voice broke and wavered. "He looks up to you. You were the one that he went to when he was dying."

"What a sad day, now isn't it?"

"You know what?" She was angry to the point of silently crying and whispering. "I have to go to work, now. If you really cared about him like you said you did, you would try."

"May, please-" The phone hung up before he could finish. 

* * *

 

May hung up the phone and turned to Peter. "Peter, it's going to be fine."

"He doesn't care," he said sadly. "I was just a liablity for him."

"No, no you were never that," she kissed his forehead. "I got to go. Be good." She walked out of the apartment, leaving him alone. 

Peter grabbed his phone and started texting his groupchat. 

**Peter: Ned, you're up?**

**MJ: No, but I am. What's up?**

**Peter: Mr. Stark's been avoiding me since I came back home.**

**MJ: Don't stress about it.**

**Ned: I'm sure he'll talk to you soon.**

**Peter: I hope so.**

It didn't take long until he heard a knock on the door that he knew.  _He came. H-He actually came._ Walking to the door, he took a heavy breath as he opened the door to see a man who looked broken. Tony Stark.

"Hey, kid." He said as he stood in front of him. Bags under his eyes were showing greatly, his hair wasn't fixed, and he was wearing an old t-shirt and jeans. 

"Hey," the kid said as his voice was filled with utter exhaustion. "Come in, I guess." He took a step away from the door as he gave his mentor room to walk in enough to close the door. 

 

 

"I think we need to talk." Tony said. 

"About what?"

"May called me."

"I heard the whole thing," the kid interjected. "I have enchanced hearing. It's sad day, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Peter. I know that was fucked up. I've been really on edge since..." The older man stopped in his tracks and sat by the kid. "When you died, I couldn't imagine...look, I thought that avoiding you would mean that you could be protected. But I realized that I was only hurting you more. I care about you and I love you, which is why I'm worried, kid. I get nightmares, too, and there is nothing wrong with asking for help."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"Same here, kiddo."

"I felt it again last night. I was being torn apart from the inside."

"Did it hurt when you..." the man couldn't say the words.  _You were dying._

"Like hell. It felt like my senses were 100."

"I'm sorry, Pete."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Feels like it."

"I know."

"Pack a bag, okay? I'll tell May that you're staying with me for a bit."

_Silence._

"Okay, Mr. Stark.," the kid said. "Dad."

"Son."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: May spills to Tony about Peter's nightmares and Tony becomes more of dad! 
> 
> I can't say too much without spoiling it, so sorry!


End file.
